Amu's X Eggs!
by account is not in use anymore
Summary: I cant Believe it... AMU!


**Dia: **HI! I am back to write another story! YAY!

**Kukai: **Is it Kutau? You promised you would do one.

**Dia:** No, it's not. It's Amuto.

**Kukai:** Dia doesn't own Shugo Chara or anything.

**Dia: **That's funny!

**Kukai: ** WHAT IS?

**Dia: **I don't know. Well, let's start!

_Amu's Pov_

I never thought that the day would come. My mom told me that I was going to a different school, so I was shocked and I didn't want to tell anyone. Ikuto was afraid of it too. He sort of noticed my sadness, but it looked like he didn't care. "Amu-chan" Ran whispered. Diamond, Miki, Su, and Ran looked at each other and just went back to their eggs. Later, Diamond said to me, "Amu-chan, you need to believe in the sparkles within you, and if you don't believe in it, bad thing will happen." "SHUT UP! WHO CARES ABOUT THAT! IF YOU WERE ME, YOU WOULD SUFFER!" I said with anger. I noticed that I hurt Diamond's feeling because a tear came out. I don't know why, but it seemed like I didn't care at all. It's like my heart disappeared from me. I went to sleep at 10:00pm.

**-Next Day-**

I woke up at 8:00am and I knew I was late. I said, "Ran, Miki, Su, Diamond, where's my wake-up call?" When I heard no answer, I stood up and looked at my night stand. I just saw the horror of my eggs. They were turning into X-eggs! I wanted to cry, but tears didn't come out. They just turned into a black egg with a white X on it. I felt nothing at all. It was like I had no heart.

_Ikuto's Pov_

I noticed that Amu was feeling weird but I didn't know that she wore gothic cloths. Well I sort of did know, but everyday? Soon after that, Yoru came out of his egg and said, "Ikuto, what's wrong with Amu?" I didn't know what to say. I felt like something was wrong. I told everyone that something was wrong with Amu, and everybody agreed.

_Yaya's Pov_

I noticed that Amu-chi was acting weird ever since yesterday. I though that she was just joking around, but when Ikuto told the Guardians, everyone was sort of shocked, but they all agreed. When everyone told me that I should be the one to take her to Utau, I was scared that she would hit me or something.

_Dia's Pov_

When Kukai told me about Amu, I knew what to do, defeat her to make her normal again. So I decided to make a plan. My plan was to make her fight us and we lose, then I come out to fight her and I defeat her. With our Character Transformations, we can't lose!

_Kukai's Pov_

After I heard Dia's plan, I thought that she was crazy. She is crazy, but I never though that she was _that_ crazy. I told her that there was one problem, what about the Humpty Lock? She said, "Ok, you get it! Problem solved!" I didn't know how to get it, so I said to her that I would try. So I called Utau and told her about the plan. She said ok, so pretty much she was in. So I told Dia that everyone was in.

_Utau's Pov_

I didn't understand Dia's plan, but I didn't care. So yeah, Kukai told everyone about the plan. I was just listening to the Annoying Orange Bed Intruder song. Then Dia screamed in my ear and I fell in a pool. Dia laughed and ran away. She came back and told me that we meet up with Amu at school.

_Dia's Pov_

I took Utau and everyone to school. So we found Amu on the stairs and she just sat there. So Kukai said "Let's just make her angry so we can transform." So we started insulting Amu, but it didn't work so I took the liberty of pushing her off her roof. After we pushed her off, her eggs cracked and then Ran came out of her egg and she transformed. "My Own Heart: UNLOCK!

Charanari: Black Heart

Kukai said, "She transformed with X-Ran. Let's transform!"

Charanari: Sky Jack!

Charanari: Lunatic Charm!

Charanari: Beat Jumper!

Charanari: Platinum Royal!

Charanari: Dear Baby!

Charanari: Clown Drop!

Charanari: Samurai Soul!

Charanari: Dark Jewel!

_Dia's Pov_

Yay! I transformed! I stared at Amu. I usually thought that she had a skirt and a shirt on, but, this time she wore black pants and a dark diamond pink shirt. So, when I saw that I said, "Damn it! She copied….. ME!" Kukai said, "Oh no… now we have to stop TWO crazy people!" I just stood there, quiet. Then I said "NOW I'M PISSED! TAKE THIS AMU!" I did a new attack, and I didn't notice it. Everybody was in shock. Kukai was shocked most of all. After my attack, Utau launched her attack as well. After that, Amu fell and then Miki came out of her egg.

_Ashiko's Pov_

When I heard Dia screaming, I knew that I needed to be there. The problem was I can't transform because my egg hasn't hatched yet. So I just went running to school. I still heard Dia, but most of all, Utau was yelling. Then, Kukai was trying to calm Dia and Utau but it wasn't working.

So when I got there, I saw that everyone, except Dia, were on the ground and trying to move. I saw Amu character transforming with Su, but they looked different. Amu looked like she died from depression, Ran looked like she was gay and so did Miki, but Su looked like a black petite princess.

**Part 2 coming soon!**

**Dia: **So, what now?

**Kukai:** uhhh, Milkshake Time?

**Dia: **Yup!

**Lyrics: **_**Milky milk shake! ( Milky Milk Shake ) **_

_**Milky Milkshake, Gotta Have Your Milkshake Baby,**_

_**OOOOO ya I gotta Have my milkshake. **_

_**OOOHHH YA! (Some**_** one hits Dia with a plastic Flamingo)**

**Dia: **OWWWW! What the Fricken Hack KUKAI! (OWWW!)

**Kukai: **HA! Take that Dia! Hahahahahah


End file.
